Aftermath
by The Celestial Tiger
Summary: Set after the defeat of Shiro Tagachi in the Factions campaign. Mhenlo is having some difficulty dealing with a certain aspect of the confrontation's final outcome. Warning: story contains plot spoiler for end of the Factions campaign!


**The Celestial Tiger's Notes:** Don't own the game story or the characters, blah blah blah… contains spoilers for the Factions plotline, blah blah blah… Anyway, this is set after the final battle with Shiro in the Factions campaign. It's just a little "what-if" scenario. Not one of my best stories ever but I hope you enjoy and please review if you so feel inspired. Thanks.

_**Aftermath**_

Dusk was falling over Cantha, and with it the promise of the first peaceful night since the afflicted had appeared and the nightmare had begun. Hope had been rekindled in the eyes of the people and every city was bustling with the exhilaration of the victory against Shiro and the restoration of the balance and harmony of life that was now possible subsequent to his demise. Celebrations and festivities arose all over Cantha as months of terror were finally put to rest in a widespread eruption of joy. The war was over. Shiro Tagachi was gone forever.

One of the conquering heroes could not be found at the festivities, however. He could not be seen in the parade held for the world's saviors in the Imperial City. He was not there to be lauded or adored, or to share in the elation of the victory he had helped procure. He was, instead, sitting alone in a small room, lit only by candles. The events of the day before played over and over again in his mind as he stared at the small shrine in front of him. The monk knew he should be praying, but no prayers would come. He felt numb, angry and completely disconsolate.

In the stillness, a figure appeared in the doorway. "Mhenlo?" Cynn's voice was fairly quiet but it sounded out like a thunderclap in the dead silence that had preceded it. Mhenlo's insides twinged in surprise but he gave no outward signs that he had been startled. In fact, he made no acknowledgement that he had heard anything at all. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now, even Cynn. It didn't appear that she was going to let him have his wish, however, and his unresponsiveness only served to make her more determined. She frowned at his back and cleared her throat loudly. "Mhenlo…don't ignore me."

Mhenlo finally sighed softly. "What is it, Cynn?" he replied resignedly.

"How long are you going to sit in here and brood? How can you be so gloomy with so much happiness around you?"

Mhenlo sighed again. "Forgive me but I am not in the mood for festivities."

Cynn closed the remainder of the gap between them and sat down beside him, giving him a discerning look. "What's wrong? You've been acting strangely all day. You've even been avoiding me!"

Mhenlo continued to stare forward at the shrine. "I…can't help feeling…no…it's not important. I'm just tired after everything that has happened. I will be fine with some rest."

Cynn cut her eyes at him and pursed her lips. "Oh no you don't…you finish what you started to say!" She reached up and pulled his face toward her so that he had no choice but to look her in the eyes. "What have I told you about repressing? And stop sighing!" she fussed upon receiving yet another sigh from the beleaguered monk.

"Cynn…please…" Mhenlo protested feebly. His eyes looked weary and dull.

Cynn softened at this. "I want to help you. Something is obviously bothering you and I can't stand to see you like this."

Mhenlo closed his eyes, resting his face slightly in Cynn's hands. "I was going to say…I can't help feeling that I could have…should have…done more. I should have been able to save Master Togo." He opened his eyes again and stared deeply into Cynn's. "I have felt the sting of battle, the loss of friends, the frustration of helplessness…none of these things are new to me. Yet…this time it is different. I cannot reclaim peace from my faith. I feel discouraged and drained…and angry. Angry with Shiro…angry with myself…and Dwayna forgive me, angry with the gods themselves. I am breaking every vow I've ever taken as a monk by letting myself get lost in such poisonous emotions. I came in here to pray and I have not been able to utter a single prayer. The only thought in my mind is…why? Why did things have to unfold in this way? I didn't do enough. Or…perhaps I did something wrong. Why couldn't I save him?"

Cynn still had her hands cupped over the sides of Mhenlo's face and she caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. "Mhenlo…you can't blame yourself for what happened. You weren't expected to be responsible for Master Togo."

Mhenlo shook his head, causing Cynn to withdraw her hands. "He trusted me…and I failed him."

Cynn furrowed her brow in assertiveness. "No! No…Master Togo knew what he was doing. In fact…right before our battle with Shiro, he pulled me aside and told me that he was proud of us all, especially you…and he also told me…" Cynn blushed ever so slightly. "…to take care of you."

Mhenlo's eyes widened a bit and then he blinked in surprise. "Then he…"

"I think he knew he was going to die," Cynn finished. "The way he spoke…it was as if he were saying goodbye."

Mhenlo lowered his head and stared at the floor. "Why didn't he speak to me?"

"I don't know. All I know is, he admired you for all that you did and said that we never would have made it as far as we did without you. He was proud of you…and so am I."

Mhenlo took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Thank you, Cynn."

Cynn smiled at him. "Come on, then. Master Togo wouldn't want you sitting around in the dark feeling guilty over things beyond your control. It was the will of the gods. He was at peace with that. You should be too."

Mhenlo nodded slowly and looked into her eyes. "I…I believe that I can pray now."

Cynn's smile widened. "Good. And when you're done, come find me. There's a festival going on out there and you're going to be my escort."

Mhenlo smiled gently. "That would be nice."

Cynn beamed at him and surprised him with a light kiss on the lips. She then arose and made her way out, turning back at the doorway and giving him one last smile before disappearing. Mhenlo sighed and closed his eyes, smiling ever so slightly. Despite Cynn's sharp tongue, she always seemed to be able to say the right thing when needed. He turned back to the shrine and began to pray, at last making peace with everything that had happened.

**Additional notes: **

Even as I went back to proofread this, I was thinking to myself, this is a pretty pointless story. But as I did take the time to write it, I figured I may as well go ahead and post it.


End file.
